


Counterpart

by AprilLilypegasi, GanondorfDragmire24



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Ben's Curse, Ben's History, M/M, Majora's Mask acting like a pet, Tons of drama, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanondorfDragmire24/pseuds/GanondorfDragmire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link returns to Termina to visit a few friends he promised he would visit and he is happy. He had found Navi again and he thinks peace is returned to the land...but what happens when he finds a boy...with the Majora's Mask!? Read along as Link and his counterpart bond, fall in love, and journey to save not only Termina but time itself! A new darkness is rising...can the counterparts save Hyrule AND Termina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterpart

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea me and AprilLilypegasi came up with and its Ben x Link but different because its based on WHERE Ben came from. Ben came from Majora's Mask SO i figured since he looks so similar to Link (and considering Anju and everyone else seems to have a counterpart of them in Hyrule) Link never had one so...why not Ben!
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda characters nor the game or the creepypasta story for Ben

-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile slightly as I feel Navi crawl under my hat as I steer Epona towards North Clock Town. I allow her to walk slowly as I'm not in any rush to get there.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I smile as I enjoy the wind, the Majora’s Mask resting on my face again as I pull out my harp. I start playing, the melody peaceful and soothing and soon I get lost in the melody. It’s a melody I made myself and I call it the Balled of the Heart. It’s a melody about love and heartbreak but how people can mend broken hearts and I get lost in the melody, the mask soothed by the sound.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I slow her as I hear harp music slightly. I turn her in the direction of the beautiful music, wanting to find out who's playing it. It's soothing and it's full of various emotions, so I'm wanting to see who is playing it.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I continue to play, not bothered by anything around me but I do notice a couple monsters, keese and chuchu’s stop what they were doing nearby and they stare at me as they listen. I just play, the mask’s aura soothing to me because it’s the only thing I have that doesn’t hate me for my eyes.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I follow the sound and I notice the few monsters in the area frozen and watching whoever's playing the music. I look around and freeze when I see someone wearing Majora's Mask and it's the same person who's playing the harp. I'm wondering who exactly this person is, and whether he's capable of controlling the magic behind the mask or not...  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
Eventually I’m done playing, the monsters quickly leaving and I stand up and the mask goes off my face long enough for me to whistle. Twilight, my stallion, races over to me from Romani Ranch and I get on him, the mask following as I ride off to the ranch. I trot in the ranch, Romani and Cremia greet me when I get here, and I wave at them. It’s still VERY early in the morning and so the mask hooks up one of the carts of milk to Twilight to take to Clock Town and Cremia tags along with me.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I notice that the mask comes of his face, revealing him to look very similar to me, except for the eyes. I'm very curious who exactly this person is and why he looks so much like me, though I know now that he can moderately control the mask or it wouldn't come off his face.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
The mask floats alongside me as I have Twilight take the cart to Clock Town and once there she unloads the cart...or tries to as the mask picks up all the containers of milk and brings them inside. I sigh “It always does that...oh well at least it’s helpful” I say and Cremia agrees before saying I can be on my own and I unhook the cart from Twilight, Cremia leaving to go sell Milk, and Twilight roams around the field, munching on grass as Majora comes back and when I touch it, it goes back on my face. I sit nearby, starting to play the harp again and I hear a few kids come out and sit nearby to listen. I switch to a melody they all like and they are happy, humming along to the melody.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I head back to Clock Town and I see the same guy playing the harp with the mask on his face again. I get off Epona and allow her to roam the fields as she wishes. I approach the guy with the mask and listen to his music, enjoying the sound of the music.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I chuckle silently when a few keese land on a couple of the kid’s heads, soothed and relaxed by the songs. The keese are peaceful around the kids whenever I play but once I stop they flee, knowing not to mess with me. I continue to play until I notice...it can’t be...Link?! I stop playing early, the kids whining but I say I want to create a new song for them and they get all hyper and they dash back inside, the keese leaving as well and I stand up, looking at Link “Well...it’s nice to see you Link...sorry we didn’t get to meet the last time you were here but I wanted to get my hands on the Majora’s Mask before that evil salesman ran off with it. The mask belonged to me and not him...well more so to my family but...he murdered my family to get the mask and cursed me using its magic so I stole it back. I know you’re wondering why it’s so tame around me...it’s because the mask is connected to me and my bloodline. Any kids I have in the future...they too can tame the mask as young as one year old.” I say. I chuckle slightly when I notice the alarmed face, me knowing it’s because I know his name and the fairy comes out of the hat “Oh I have a little fairy as well...Navi I’m guessing is her name? Mine is Ruby” I say, Ruby slipping out from under my hat. Now that he takes a look at me I’m dressed almost identical to him but not quite as my tunic has shadow edging and I have black boots, black gloves with shadow-like metal and I don’t have the strap he does for a blade but I do have a belt.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I'm a bit confused at how he knows both me and Navi's names and at how I didn't notice that he was dressed nearly identical to me. I still don't know exactly who he is, though I understand a bit more why he can control the mask.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I hear chuckling and I look behind me, a dark aura instantly surrounding me the second I know who made the sound. It’s that salesman...i growl and he just grins more “Well...it seems the little brat I should have killed all those years ago...still lives...give me the mask that I own” he says and then it dawns on me. He can’t see Link which means he doesn’t know he is there. I growl “Really? After all you put me through? YOU FUCKING NOT ONLY RAPED MY PARENTS BUT YOU KILLED THEM IN FRONT OF ME!” I shriek and he just stands there “You really expect me to give up the LAST item that my family ever owned? I would rather die before I even gave it to you willingly!” I say, angered and the mask rattles and he chuckles “Well I guess I’ll have to fight you for it since you can’t control its magic” he says but I chuckle “Can’t control? Oh I can control this mask” I say, lifting my head and shrieking, my body getting covered in darkness and my size grows a bit. When the darkness fades I have four legs, all paws with claws, and my arms have razor sharp talon like hands. I have tentacles and the mask is a part of my face “This is me controlling the mask. I’ll show you what the TRUE power of the mask is like.” I roar at him, rearing onto my back legs as he panics and tries to flee but I quickly catch up to him, grabbing him easily and i remove his bag of masks. He tries to make a deal with me but I snarl “Really? How about this...you endure the SAME FATE you did to me...hope you enjoy the Great Bay because that is going to be your resting place as it did for my mortal form when you cursed me after drowning me” I say, dragging him towards the bay, him panicking and begging for mercy but I’m in no mood to give him a speck of mercy.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I get up and start to follow them, wanting to see what's going to happen next. Navi warns me that it's likely not a good idea, but I don't care, it looks interesting.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
Once I make it to the bay I go a ways into the water, more like on top of it, and I whistle. I grin when a GIANT fish leaps out of the water and I chuckle “Gyorg! Come my pet~ I’ve got a treat for you~” I call, the man I have captured begging more for mercy but I ignore him and I wave him over the water, pushing him into the water as I hold him with a tentacle and I see my pet go for him but I yank him out at the last second, causing him to sputter and my pet to grow annoyed. Eventually I grab the man’s arms and I hold him above the water, making one of his legs stay curled as my pet Gyorg leaps out of the water and latches onto one of his legs, him screaming in pain as my pet chews it off and eats it, blood dripping into the water. The scent of blood attracts my pet more as I let go of the other leg and my pet chews that off. The man begs me to just finish him off but I grin “Oh no you will suffer and wither in pain under the true power of this mask until you drown and your remains get eaten and your name forgotten” I say, letting my pet latch onto one of his arms and he screams in pain again, more blood dripping onto the water.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I watch these proceedings with both horror and fascination. I heard what the salesman did to him, so I'd think that he deserves it, but I have to muffle Navi's ringing noises, as she doesn't agree with me. I find it interesting that he managed to bring Gyorg back to life after I killed the creature all those years ago...  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
Eventually all he has left is a body and I dangle him above the water, letting my pet chew off the bottom half and he cries out weakly, his life fading with the amount of blood he lost but I shove him under the water, grinning at his strangled screams and eventually he dies, me lifting the body and tossing it across the water, Gyorg leaping out and snapping the remains then eating it. I make Gyorg vanish and once I step on land I transform back to normal and I stretch, not even tired from using the magic.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I take a few steps back, trying not to get noticed. I'm weirded out about how fascinated I was watching him kill the salesman... Normally, I wouldn't approve of such a violent death, even if the person deserved it, and from what I heard, the salesman definitely did.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I chuckle and I teleport over to Link, startling him badly “What? You don’t think I didn’t know you were fascinated by me killing him? I know all about you but...because he had cursed me the connection you should have felt isn’t there because the curse blocks it” I say. He is confused but I chuckle “Long story short...I’m your counterpart. Whatever I like or whatever event that is happening that I’m doing you like for that moment but then afterward your confused as to why you liked it. Romani’s counterpart is Malon while Anju’s is that girl who can’t touch a fricking cuckoo. Everyone in Hyrule has a counterpart in Termina. Just like you. Ruby is Navi’s counterpart, which is why she hates killing because Ruby hates it as well...” I say. I know it’s a lot to take in but...i used a POWERFUL mask to kill one guy...and that was its TRUE power. Imagining your “Counterpart” able to have that much power is...kinda overwhelming.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I nod slightly, slowly taking all that in. Sure, I noticed the similarities between the people in Hyrule and in Termina, but I never thought that I would have a counterpart, as well as Navi. I also wasn't expecting my counterpart to be so powerful...  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I merely chuckle when I notice that night is slowly starting to come “Well time to get you to Clock Town” I say, picking him up and slinging him across my shoulder. He complains but I quickly carry him on my arms, the mask rattling and I gain wings before soaring into the sky and heading to Clock Town very quickly.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
My eyes widen as he flies me to Clock Town, making it there in less than two minutes. He sets me back down and chuckles at my look of shock, me not expecting him to be able to gain wings like that...  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I chuckle a bit more “Like I said I can reveal the “true” power of the mask. Not some wimp of a skullkid who can “Bring down the moon” Fuck the moon! I can destroy the fucking world if I wanted to with this mask! I could make volcanos appear and spew lava and cover the land in ash if I wanted to! But do I do that? Nope. I like how the place looks so no need to do all of that. This is my home...why would I want to destroy it? Besides...hope you stay for a while Link...i actually want to get to know you” I say, the mask coming off and my eyes being shown. Navi freaks out at the sight but Link just looks at me eye, curious “So...you are actually curious? Hmm...That’s a first. Most scream and run at the mere glance at my eyes, which is why I wear the mask most of the time, but it seems you don’t mind~” I say. I get close to his face and he tries to push me away but I look at his eyes “You have pretty eyes...their blue...like the sky...” I say, trailing off before suddenly kissing him and he freaks but when he falls on his rear I float and laugh “The look on your face! Priceless!” I say, laughing hard and I make wings appear then I settle “I live at Romani Ranch with the girls so if you want to come visit you can. I’m normally out on the field by the north exit more often than not so see ya....also your adorable when blushing” I say, causing him to only blush further and I laugh, flying back to the ranch, Twilight already having taken Cremia back there and Ruby my fairy follows.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I head to the inn since I don't actually live in Termina, my mind still thinking about that kiss. I'm a bit freaked out about how much I actually enjoyed the brief kiss, that's what startled me enough to fall down. But besides that, he has to be way more powerful than I ever imagined he could be, especially with what he said that he could do...  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I walk inside, eating dinner with the girls and I tell them about how me and Link met and they are happy I finally met my counterpart. I head to bed, kinda tired and I snuggle in bed, tired and sleepy.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I head to the dining area once I arrive at the inn, sitting over by Anju as she doesn't mind feeding me dinner. I start talking to her about today and I decide to ask her if she knows anything about my counterpart, as he never gave me his name.  
-=-Anju’s Pov-=-  
I smile “Oh you must mean Ben. He is a sweetheart when you catch him in the right mood but a brute if angered. Most of the time he plays that harp to keep his temper down but...i feel bad for the poor boy. I...I was at the event of him being cursed...and that salesman was drowning him as he was cursing him. To this day...i can still hear the horrid screams the poor boy made as he fought to get out of the water but also from the pain the curse made...his eyes changed suddenly and the water had filled with blood and...Once the man let go...Ben had suddenly rose out of the water and attacked him but the man fled, Ben falling back into the water. Once the man was gone...Ben hadn’t moved and so I had rushed over to see if he was alright and luckily he was...i took him in as a...brother of sorts and he didn’t mind but that was only for a small while until he met the ranch girls and I let him go. He loved being there...with the animals but he visits me often and he says he still considers me his “Older sister” while Romani is the “Little sister” and he considers Cremia his “Mother” since that man had killed his parents...” I say and I sigh, drinking a bit of water before I continue. “Ben...is a boy who never learned to love...to never feel...happiness. Sure he flirts if he knows you like the random kiss, which is what I bet you got since you’re his counterpart, and he does seem affectionate but...he doesn’t know what love really is. Please...i know the curse the man put on him...break the poor boy’s curse. All he needs is someone to love...someone to be there for him...no one here is right but...i feel you might be the right one for him. I know it’s a lot to take in but...if you have any questions about Ben...let me know.” I say, eating as I speak.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I nod my head slightly, distracted by everything that she just told me. I slowly take in the information and feel sorry for him, his past was worse than mine... At least, I grew up with the Kokiri as a family, but he had to watch his family murdered and then was drowned himself...  
-=-Anju’s Pov-=-  
Once we are done eating I look at Link “I will say this...NEVER wander Termina Field at night on the full moon...Ben’s curse...kinda...weirds out during that time...let’s just say...three guards went out...only one came back fine. The other two...let’s just say...they limped back...” I say and he looks confused but I sigh “Ok being completely blunt “Don’t go out at night” Understood? Or Ben will rape you to NO END...the curse will have taken complete control of him and he will not stop until he is satisfied because those guards only came back in the morning.” I say. He is shocked but I sigh “Well...before I let you go to bed...do you have any questions?”  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I think for a minute before shaking my head. She tells me goodnight and I head to my room in the inn, still thinking about everything that I just learned. I really do want to help Ben get rid of his curse, I just hope that I'm actually able to...  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I wake up early in the morning like usual and I help Cremia fix breakfast, feed the animals on the ranch, milk the cows and then take the milk to Clock Town. Once everything is done I have free time and I head to Anju, hugging her and she mentions Link isn’t awake yet so I ask for the keys to his room and she sighs but she knows I won’t hurt him so she hands them to me. I sneak into his room, the mask coming off my face silently and I go over to where Link is lying on his side, being close to his face to startle him with my eyes when he wakes.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
My eyes flutter open as I wake up and I see a face close to my own. I yelp loudly and fall off of the bed, the other person laughing loudly. I look up and I roll my eyes slightly when I see that it's Ben, which explains how he got into my room in the first place. Anju might have given him the keys...  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I just keep laughing, unable to stop for a moment before I finally settle down “Man...you are so funny when you get taken by surprise...I think I’ll do that more often just to see the look on your face” I say. He huffs but I go downstairs to help Anju with whatever she needs and once that’s done I sit in the dining room and I chat with her, the mask floating around at random and Ruby riding it.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I get ready and head downstairs as well, heading to have some breakfast since I like spending time with Anju. I smile slightly when I see Ben is here and I sit down with them, joining in the conversation.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I laugh when the mask suddenly zips to Link and starts being very close to him. He is so confused but Anju sighs “I guess little Majora likes you Link. It only does that when it REALLY likes someone so enjoy the attention while you got it because it’s like a puppy” she says.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I shrug slightly, not really minding the mask liking me. I think it's kind of cute when it's acting like this..  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I start laughing hard when the mask starts trying to feed Link and he is trying to get the mask to let him feed himself. It’s so funny and eventually Link and the mask are both covered in food and I’m just sitting on the chair, doubled over, laughing my ass off as Anju tries to not laugh while Kafei gets towels.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I accept a towel from Kafei and thank him, cleaning myself off. I roll my eyes slightly at the mask's behavior, though I'm not really that annoyed at it. It would be easier if it allowed me to feed myself though...  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I start coughing from laughing so hard, laughing in-between coughs and Anju has Kafei bring me water and the mask helps me settle down with a soothing aura. Kafei had cleaned the mask and I drink some water, the mask still hovering by Link. I sigh “Majora let Link eat for himself...he isn’t a baby” I say and the mask rattles in annoyance but I laugh “He isn’t like me Majora! He doesn’t need someone to feed him like I did in the past” I say and it eventually leaves him alone, Link able to eat in peace.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I start eating, looking at Ben gratefully. We all start talking again, enjoying getting to be around good friends.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
It’s a couple months later and me and Link have got along great. He has been a playmate of mine whenever I wake him, which is like a hyper kid by bouncing on top of him and scaring the shit out of him, and then dashing off to have Anju make food for Link and then drag him out to play. I slip in his room again and I leap on top of him, causing him to yelp “COME ON! TIME TO WAKE UP!” I yell and I dash out of the room, laughing as he makes an annoyed groan.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I get up and get dressed again, heading downstairs to have breakfast. I start eating and I chuckle softly when I see him waiting for me to eat excitedly and I continue to eat, knowing that I'll be immediately whisked outside when I'm finished.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I drink some water as he eats, looking at him annoyed when I realize he is eating but taking his time and eventually I make the mask bug him and he finishes eating faster. Once he is done and his mouth is empty I drag him outside to play, which is mostly us playing tag, me showing off abilities and morphs I can become and use with the mask, and more. I show him a few new morphs, which is a combo of a Zora, Goron and Stalchild which actually looks cool.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I raise an eyebrow at what he just morphed into, it looks fairly interesting. His morphs are always fairly cool and interesting, so I don't mind seeing them.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
After showing off a few morphs, playing tag and a few more things we go rest in a random spot on the field and we relax. We talk for hours and hours, me having packed Lunch for us, and once we eat we run around a bit more before resting and I actually fall asleep.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile softly when I notice that he's fallen asleep, and I remember suddenly that today is the full moon. I don't know how long he's going to remain asleep, so I'll stick around for a bit, but I'll likely follow Anju's warning, although I do want to see what exactly he does on the full moon. The problem with that though is I don't know if I'm quite ready for him to catch me and do anything to me... My mind continues to flicker between the two choices, and I still have a few hours to actually make the decision and see if he'll wake up again or not.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
In a couple hours a moon symbol lights up on my head and I ever so slowly start changing. My hands slowly start gaining claws and a tail starts growing. I stretch and yawn, turning onto my side but I’m still fast asleep, the spell that happens on the full moon keeping me asleep but once the moonlight shines on me fully the spell quickens. Right now the sun is still up a bit, the moonlight not hitting me at all so it’s slow for now.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I watch as he starts to transform into...something. I don't know if I'll want to be near him when the moon rises, but I'm even more curious about what he's going to do. I might stick around now...Especially since I have my Ocarina and the Song of Soaring, so if I'm in any actual danger, I could warp away, but who knows, this side of him might not want to hurt me since I've grown close to him.  
-=-Ben’s Pov-=-  
I faintly hear the Clock Town clock go off and every time it goes off the moon slowly slips out but the second the moonlight hits me my eyes snap open, the moon suddenly glowing red with black around it, and I shriek, flashing and blinding anyone around.


End file.
